wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Manual of Monsters
The Manual of Monsters is a source book for the Warcraft RPG and was published in 2003. It contains descriptions and game statistics for a large number of creatures that inhabit the Warcraft setting. As the book was published before the release of World of Warcraft it only covers a few creatures that were introduced in the MMORPG, and mostly covers material from RTS series. The book is out of print. However it can still be obtained in PDF format. A new creature source book for the Warcraft RPG was released on February 7th, 2007, called the Monster Guide. It covers new creatures that appear in the WoW MMORPG and updates some of the creatures from the Manual of Monsters with new game statistics and rules of the new edition of the World of Warcraft RPG. Chris Metzen was one of the co-authors on the book, as well on the "Design Assistance and Additional Material" staff for the book. ;Also see: * Product info at White-Wolf.com * Product info at Amazon.com *Drive Thru RPG Chapter One: Creatures of Azeroth * Ancient ** Corrupted Ancient * Bane Spider * Basilisk * Bog Beast * Cat, Saber ** Frostsaber Cat ** Nightsaber Cat * Cenarius's Children ** Centaur ** Dryad ** Keeper of the Grove * Chimaera * Draenei * Dragons of Azeroth ** Black Dragon ** Blue Dragon ** Bronze Dragon ** Green Dragon ** Red Dragon ** Dragonspawn ** Wyrm Kin ** Flametongue ** Scalebane * Frost Wolf ** Dire Frost Wolf ** Giant Frost Wolf * Furbolg ** Corrupted Furbolg * Giant ** Mountain Giant ** Sea Giant * Gnoll ** Gnoll Assassin ** Gnoll Brute ** Gnoll Poacher ** Gnoll Warden * Gryphon * Harpy * Hippogryph * Kobold * Kodo Beast * Magnataur * Mana Surge * Murloc ** Mur'gul * Naga * Nerubian * Obsidian Destroyer * Ogre ** Ogre Magus * Pandaren ** Pikeman ** Wardancer ** Geomancer ** Shodo-Pan * Phoenix * Quilboar * Revenant ** Death Revenant ** Fire Revenant ** Frost Revenant ** Ice Revenant ** Lightning Revenant * Salamander * Satyr * Sludge * Spirit of Vengeance, Greater * Spirit of Vengeance, Lesser * Thunder Lizard ** Lightning Lizard ** Storm Wyrm * Trogg * Troll ** Dark Troll ** Forest Troll ** Ice Troll ** Jungle Troll * Tuskarr * Wendigo ** Sasquatch * Wildkin * Wisp * Wyvern Chapter Two: The Burning Legion * Doomguard * Dreadlord (Nathrezim) * Eredar Warlock * Felguard * Fel Stalker ** Fel Hunter * Infernal * Pit Lord * Tainted Chapter Three: The Undead Scourge * Abomination * Banshee * Crypt Fiend * Dire Gargoyle * Forsaken * Ghost * Ghoul * Lich * Shade * Skeletal Mage * Skeletal Warrior * Withered * Wraith * Zombie Appendix One: Animals and Vermin * Bear, Dire * Carrion Beetle * Elk * Spider ** Forest Spider ** Giant Spider ** Venom Spider * Storm Crow * Tallstrider * Wolf ** Dire Wolf ** Giant Wolf ** Timber Wolf Appendix Two: Villains of Warcraft In Appendix Two the book also contains descriptions and game statistics for the following major villains of the Warcraft universe: * Azgalor * Illidan Stormrage * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider * Kel'Thuzad * The Lich King * Sylvanas Windrunner * Lady Vashj Appendix Three: Other Monsters in Warcraft Finally, Appendix Three contains original lore for monsters and creatures adapted into the Warcraft Setting from other d20 books (Monster Manual v3.5, Creature Collection Revised, Creature Collection II: Dark Menagerie and Tome of Horrors). According to the book the updated lore takes precedence over descriptions found in the previous non-Warcraft books. The section also contains information on how to incorporate other monsters into a campaign for the Warcraft RPG. The background lore could be used by someone who wanted to include the monsters in their campaigns. "Other Monsters in Azeroth... Some creatures in Manual of Monsters are similar to the described in the MM-centaur, dragons, elementals, golems, and so on. In some cases the MM descriptions are suitable for use as-is, such as for elementals. Under circumstances, the creature receives no listing in the Manual of Monsters. In other cases, monsters are different enough in their ecology or abilities to require a new description here. When a creature is listed in the Manual of Monsters with the same one as the MM, the description in this book takes precedence for a Warcraft campaign. The same is true for an animals or vermin particular to the world of Azeroth, as described in Appendix One. In the case of identical types of animals the ones in the Manual of Monsters takes precedence. Many of these creatures are unique, and have not appeared in previous Warcraft video games (although a few like "floating eyes" "shadows" & "shadow demons" have been incorporated later). A few entries (wyvern, dryad, centaur) seem at first glance to contradict other known lore on the subject, however the book explains that they are unique, or a rare variations of those creatures. Also, its noteable that Appendix III expands upon creatures that were referenced in other chapters, appendixes, and sections of the book, for example mites, nymph, shambling mounds and wights. Some sections from the 3rd appendix such as articles about hags, centaurs in the eastern kingdoms, elementals, giant eagles, sprites, nymphs, half-ogres, devourers, wights, elemental salamanders etc, have been referenced or expanded upon in later sources. The article about the gargoyle (a non-dire version), elementals, eastern centaurs, etc, were derived and expand upon ideas made in previous Warcraft games. Appendix III is not the only Warcraft source to establish original Warcraft related back stories to creatures from the DnD MM, and other non-Warcraft sourcebooks. Some of the earlier chapters in the Manual of Monster's incorporated a few creatures not included in Appendix III, including references to darkmantle and girallon . Even more original creatures were established in other Warcraft sourcebooks including Lands of Conflict, Shadows & Light, Magic & Mayhem, World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, and Monster Guide Web Supplement. A few examples include, dire lions, lizard familiars, and steam mephits in the story, "Dark Iron Chains" that Brann Bronzebeard recounts in Lands of Conflict. The appendix was split into several sections which sometimes included a small background explanation on how the material related to biology or history of Azeroth. The following is a listing of some of these quotes; The Keldorei count many more allies than have been documented so far. Amongst these allies are several species from the Tome of Horrors by Necromancer Games. Some are ancient allies, others newly recruited (or reclaimed) allies, befriended by the night elves in the wake of their lost immortality. The minions of the Burning Legion are countless, yet below is a list of shock troops, animal cohorts, and generals alike. In addition to quilboar, tauren, elves, and orcs, other sapient species populate the world of Azeroth. Three of them are described in the Tome of Horrors. Orcs and goblins are not the only goblinoids on Azeroth. Some of the previously unknown species are crossbreeds, while others seem to be races unto themselves. Three of these species are discussed briefly below. The diversity of animal life on Azeroth is limitless. In addition to the creatures described elsewhere in this book, several species described in the Tome of Horrors can also be found on Kalimdor and throughout Azeroth. In addition to the diversity of life on the surface of Kalimdor, the seas of Azeroth are also teeming with life. Much of this life is mundane, if monstrously large, though the sea has her secrets-- and threats. The following aquatic creatures listed in the Tome of Horrors can be found in the rivers, lakes and oceans in around Kalimdor. Controversy Although some material has made it into other sources, this does not necessarily mean that all the material will make it into future sources. However, even though some of the material has made it into other sources; it is the opinion of some of freelance writers and editors of the RPG line, and many of the fans that Appendix 3 is not considered canon. However, the rpg staff involved has admitted that their opinion is their own, and does not represent Blizzard Entertainment. Blizzard has never officially given their stance on the issue. Monsters Ranked by Challenge Ratings The final section is a table showing a variety of monsters how much of a challenge they are, and what classes they tend to be. Category:Sources Category:Lore Category:Warcraft RPG Category:Short Stories Category:Warcraft RPG Books